Build talk:Team - 2 Man Spirit Farmer
needs rit primary. Spawning is much better for spirit farming.-- 11:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Btw SoGM doesn't apply to vampirism, so put vampirism on the first bar.Consitini 11:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Put Anguish on the second bar instead.--Grandmaster Chen 16:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::This build is used to allow other professions to farm, just like the /any spirit farmer mentioned in the build. Hence the Ranger primary and ability to swap primary. Vampirism is used on the second bar for a minor heal, like shadowsong is on the first one, and each bar focuses mainly on one attribute. it still benifits from the 33% IAS so is ok on the bar, whereas shadowsong would heal less on that bar due to a lesser attribute. Will add Anguish as an optional, thanks for mention. --Zedone2 :::SoGM doesnt affect spirits in first bar right? so if you change the first spirit spammer to Rt/Me and bring Arcane Mimicry this would deal more dmg ^^ --Ritz1337 06:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah thats a great idea, but again, the builds is designed to let other professions farm, giving a little variation to the gameplay, as some builds do get boring after a while. But the idea you have is great, you should give it a try.--Zedone2 :::::Maybe the other way round, seeing as SoS spirits last 60 secs. You'd have to make sure they stay alive though, spiritleech aura or summat? Or maybe epic summon spirit spamming.. Hareemuhhh. 21:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter, so long as both the builds can hold up a spirit wall. Thats why one build seems to have more spirits than the other, but SoS makes up for it in the other bar.--Zedone2 03:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oops that doesn't work, you can't have more than one of the same type of spirit.. it would work the other way round though I think? Hareemuhhh. 16:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The First bar, with the SoS on it, could mimicry the SoGM to have a faster attack rate of spirits, Just to make this clear for you. If the second bar echoed the first, you would have 2 SoS and it would kill a set of spirits. Also, If you Changed SoGM to Wanderlust, there would be no need for the mimicry as the first bar is recommended to bring Earthbind for the optional. Zedone2 22:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Even with the first two skill bars. There are quite a few left over Communing/Restoration binding rituals to add a 3rd R/Rt for offense and utility. Thus creating a 3 man varient possibly? 1st: Agony, Bloodsong, Signet of Spirits, Earthbind 2nd: Wanderlust,Vampirism, Shadowsong, Pain 3rd: Disenchantment, Preservation, Rejuvanation, Anguish Fyrfytr998 19:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :This is quite possible, but having the defensive spirits (preservation and rejuvenation) is not really needed as the spirits are used as a tanking wall, taking the aggro and killing the foes. Preservation especially, which heals non spirit allies is not needed as if set up properly, you should not be taking damage at all (except from the occasional AoE spell, but this is very easy to avoid). Zedone2 21:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: So Dissonance and any of the EotN summons, or possibly EoE? Fyrfytr998 02:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, i guess, but i don't know what else you would take, whats the point in running half a bar? Personally, i think that these two builds are more than capable of dealing with the foes in the UW without too much trouble, as even one bar (the original any/rt spirit farmer) is capable. Also, with three players the drop rates would go down a bit. Zedone2 05:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking along the lines of speeding the run up some. 2 Man running with few Cerelitys could speed it up too I guess. Primary Been running this on a W/Rt and a N/Rt at the moment, and it does amazingly well. We've just been farming Underworld currently but its great. Spirit siphon for the warrior and hes good to go. Just a heads up that you dont need to restrict this to rangers only, otherwise works great. Chocobuny 07:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, i'll add Spirit siphon to Varients--Zedone2 22:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone tried this with a hero? Thinking about using a hero, but I am not sure if I should do another R/Rt, or maybe do a Rt primary ... I know that you would have to micro-manage this to get the first set of spirits up, but once the attacking starts and spirits starting dying I would think the heroes would do just fine. Any opinions? -- 23:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've briefly tested a Rt/Me hero when I was running R/Rt. It seems to work but does indeed require much microing. Be careful to flag them behind your spirits so they don't mess up pulls. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 23:58, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::Is it doable for farming the UW then? Or not really worth it. I say this because while soloing the UW is doable with this build, it isn't really that fast, therefore not very useful. Unless I am just doing it wrong, which may be the case as well ^^ ::-- 00:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the build may not be as fast as speed clears, but provides a safe alternative that allows other classes, (War, Mes, Ranger, Para, Derv) to farm the Underworld. Also, it is able to take down the Newly introduced skeletons with relative ease. If you were to use a hero, note that you would have to micro to set up the first spirits, and you would not be able to take any of the PvE skills available to you (Vampirism, Norn/Asuran/Dwarf/Vanguard skills, etc). Zedone2 02:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Spamming Possibly on Chopping Block Already? This is what ANET had to say: Balancing Midline Spike – Several skills have been identified as overpowered. Several of these skills have brought more damage and defense to GvG midlines than we'd like. This de-emphasizes distinctions in roles between frontline and midline characters and removes some of the versatility we've seen in midline characters in the past. I don't PvP at all and am purely speculating, but could this be a backdoor way to nerfing PvE spamming? I realize that they already have two version of SoS and others.Fyrfytr998 06:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how that would result in nerfs to the PvE versions of spirits. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 00:23, 20 December 2009 (UTC) ::They clearly state: to GvG midlines. I'm going to take an educated guess and say that this is going to be a PvP nerf, leaving the PvE spirits as they are. If they nerfed the Vampirism spirit, they definately have to nerf the PvE skill Necrosis. Zedone2 03:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Well if anyone wants to try this out. I'm willing to give it a go with a partner.Fyrfytr998 06:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) FoW So I tried this in FoW (NM, if you will), we managed to get the first quest done (Rastigan) before i had to leave due to RL stuff. Took us about 10-15 mins, not too bad if you ask me. We did take on a few more mobs that needed, and used personal cons (Moral Boost, Rock Candies and I used a Candy Corn). I do recommend bringing one of the summons for the two Monk mobs, as we had to pull one Monk away from the other to kill each two Monk mob, they outhealed our damage when the two were together. But I expect it would be easier to do if the summons were present (the option was used for Summon Spirits, which i kind of don't recommend as the other person is summoning all the time, so you might as well be as well). We got a few shards each, so i guess you can say it was worth it. Next stop, Full NM FoW clear (when I have time) and then we move on to UW farming. I don't expect to do all quests there. Zedone2 09:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Me and two friends have cleared FoW on normal mode with spirit spammers. It took us 2 and a half hours without cons. Lrn2speedclear. Docta Jenkins 07:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, i do doa, Fow, UW so i do the occasional one. And there were 3 of you. Personal cons were used, it didnt matter at all. L2P Posted By: Zedone2 - cant login atm 07:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) 2 Spirit Spammers,Pprot spirits and a UA I ran a variant to the build. 2 Spirit spam rits. *One with SoS, using many Channeling spirits(Mainly PvE Spirits) and Painful Bond. *A Wanderlust Rit, using Communing spirits and Earthbind. A Protective Spirit rit, using restoration spirits/Weapon Spells to protect the team. A UA monk, that healed when necesary, and used UA for a instant res. Between the four of us, we rolled through the UW fairly easily, as long as the mobs were small enough to take. To heal the spirits (We had around 12 offensive spirits in total) we uses Summon Spirits for a minor heal. Skeletons were very easy, if targeted properly. Wonder if done properly this could be a proper UW farming build for the entire UW, not just a few select areas. 08:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :How long did it take? And do you think you could do quests? With the Duo only builds, i can get to smites in 11 mins and clear wastes in 45 mins. Get about 2 or 3 ecto each. Thats with my mate being a noob and Super Agroing everything, and bringing Union, which IMO is useless on the Duo builds for the optional, think the best is mimicry or any of the EoTN skills. TY for the info though. Zedone2 22:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Solid My friend and I rolled through most of UW, but stopped before the mesmer portion for RL reasons, and this build took everything on with ease- aatxes, graspings, smites, coldfires, behemoths, skeletons, and even dryders were all taken care of. This was all on our first try, with a couple over-agros, in about an hour. No cons, personal cons, or summoning stones were used. I imagine this could be made into a speed clear with some additional protection and nukeage. Nalana 13:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC)